Si cupido realmente existe
by freya-uchiha
Summary: Romilda Vane sacó el libro y las especias para realizar el hechizo de amor. Nada podía salir mal para ella. Excepto el mismo Cupido. Quizá no debió realizarlo.


Hola a todos nuevamente:

Como saben las vacaciones llegaron y no se si pueda actualizar en ellas, pero por mientras les dejo este fanfic. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso.

Espero que les guste y les mando un abrazote.

Freya Uchiha :)

* * *

**_SI CUPIDO REALMENTE EXISTE_**

_Entonces..._

_¿Cupido realmente existe?_

_._

_._

_._

Romilda Vane miró el libro frente a ella mientras veía de momentos a Harry. Harry Potter era el chico ideal para ella, fuerte, valiente, noble y sobretodo popular. Ella sin duda era la pareja perfecta para él, era guapa y popular. Sin duda alguna Harry se vería beneficiado por su compañía. No era tan inteligente como Granger, pero es que con un carajo, ella era una biblioteca andante. Además, dijo mirandose a un espejo, ella miles de veces más guapa.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa, tomó el libro, salió del gran comedor y se dirigió a un aula en desuso.

Acomodó las velas, la albahaca, el romero y la canela junto a las otras especies en un círculo y dejó el libro en el centro. Le había costado incluso ir al callejón negro y una buena cantidad de oro por ese libro. Si no funcionaba, por Merlín, que aniquilaba al dueño del local.

Sonrío distrayendose, Harry Potter por fin sería suyo. Entonces su mente se iluminó. Quizá si también realizaba un hechizo para alguien más... solo por si acaso.

Su mente se iluminó un momento en la búsqueda de otro buen prospecto y sonrió al encontrarlo.

_Malfoy_

No cabía duda que el era también un gran prospecto, guapo (tanto como Harry), rico (incluso más que Harry), y bueno su caracter no era fácil, pero si la amaba no la trataría tan mal ¿Cierto?. Es más, quizá era más beneficioso ser la mujer ser hombre más rico de Gran Bretaña que del héroe del mundo mágico.

Oh, rayos, sería el héroe del mundo mágico, todos lo adorarían. Todos la adorarían, a ella.

Suspiro, era tan díficil.

Lo intentaría primero con los dos, al menos uno tenía que funcionar. Además, que los dos enemigos más grandes, ricos, poderosos y populares de la escuela se pelearan por ella sería genial.

Encendió las velas, y entonces repitió en su mente las palabras necesarias para convocar el hechizo.

"Invoco al mago más poderoso de los sangrepura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros, aquel que puede manipular el amor y la bondad, para que me permita obtener el corazón de quienes deseo"

Entonces esparció las especias sobre las velas, y cuando éstas se apagaron, sonrío.

A lo lejos un chico frunció el ceño.

.

.

.

_Por favor, no molestes a Cupido en sus horas de comida.  
_

* * *

_Quizá cupido no sea lo que tu creas.. _

_No, quizas no sea simplemente quién tu creas._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando escuchó que Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta de la sala común esperándola todos pusieron atención hacia ella. Ella sin duda estaba realmente feliz, asi que acomodándose el cabello miró de reojo a Harry quién fruncía el ceño ante esto.

_Ah, los maravillosos celos_

Le dirigió una sonrisa. Si quería algo con ella que se lo dijera. Total, ella ahora tenía el amor del rubio y ya no le era tan necesario. Al salir unos ojos grises la miraron y ella se sonrojó de lo profundo de los ojos de Malfoy.

_Nunca lo había notado, pero era tan bonitos._

-Sigueme.

Su voz la hipnotizó al grado de asentir y seguirlo a un salón vacío entonces cuando ambos estuvieron solos. Draco cerró la puerta y la miró.

-Bien, que quieres.

-¿Qué?

La mirada de Romilda quedó sorprendida, ¿Draco Malfoy acaso no la citó para confesarle su amor?

-No pongas cara de estúpida Brown. Tú me llamaste- dijo rodando los ojos- "Invoco al mago más poderoso de los sangrepura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros, aquel que puede manipular el amor y la bondad, para que me permita obtener el corazón de quienes deseo". Escuche tu voz, se que fuiste tu.

Romilda puso cara de pánico. No, no. Él dijo que ¿escucho su voz? Escuchó que quiso hechizarlo.

Oh morgana, iba a matarla.

La citó para matarla.

Draco observó su boca abrirse y cerrarse como pez y poniendo su cara de exasperación suspiró.

-Soy yo idiota- dijo- "¿El mago más poderoso de los sangrepura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros?"-dijo con voz sarcástica- tu me llamaste. ¿Quién más podría ser? Ahora dime con un carajo a quien querías conquistar y acabemos con esto.

Aún modelando su sorpresa, Vane habló.

-¿Tú?, ¿Tú eres cúpido?

Draco rodó los ojos nuevamente y dió un soplido de frustración. No necesitaba esto.

-Nombres Vane... muevete. No tengo todo el maldito día.

-Pero, el ritual...

-No se si eres tonta, idiota o lenta... Repite conmigo el hechizo. - dijo con fría voz e impaciencia-"Invoco al mago más poderoso de los sangrepura, aquel con el derecho de nacimiento bendecido por el Dios Eros, aquel que puede manipular el amor y la bondad, para que me permita obtener el corazón de quienes deseo"

-Invoco al mago,repite Vane,por Circe no es tan difícil.

-Invoco al mago...- repitió

_Invoco al mago_

_Invoco al mago_

_Invoco al mago_

_Invoco al mago_

_Invoco al mago_

Oh, una nota de comprensión llegó a Romilda cuando lo comprendió

-Te invoque...

Draco hizo amago de sacar su varita. Por eso había buscado todos eso malditos libros después de 15 llamados, joder, tenía 17 años y andaba incluso resolviendo los problemas de personas de 40, pero se le había escapado un libro, el que aparentemente tenía Romilda.

-No, preciosa. Invocaste un hipogrifo y te salió mal. ¿Qué podía esperarse de una gryffindor?

Romilda puso cara ofendida y Draco sonrío con malicia.

-Entonces... Nombres. No esperare otra sesión de compresión así que te daré la respuesta. Nunca dijiste nombres.

Oh, cierto.

-Entonces...

-Harry... Harry Potter

Draco rodó los ojos. Por supuesto. Bastante predecible, tomando en cuenta que el mes pasado quiso darle chocolates con poción de amor.

_De nuevo_

No recordaba las veces que había hecho que los planes de la chica fallaran, y por supuesto nunca consideró que la chica encontraría una manera de prácticamente obligarlo.

-Conoces las reglas, si hablas de esto con alguien, no solo pierdes al amor que quieres. Sino todos los posibles por el resto de tu vida.

Romilda hizo cara de espanto. ...

Eso no lo sabía.

Draco empezó a agitar su pie izquierdo con impaciencia.

-Página 45.- Los riesgos de jugar con la magia.

Romilda sacó el libro y los revisó.

-No está.

Draco absorbió aire. Estaba claro porque la chica no fue a Ravenclaw.

-Párrafo 12.

La miró contar los parrafos y se preguntó que tan mal podía ir su vida desde la primera vez que fue llamado y se enteró de su "bendición".

-Es cierto...

Claro que era cierto.

-El otro nombre...

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste el corazón de quienes deseo, "Quienes"

-¿Qué?

Hubo otra pausa. Bien esto estaba fuera de discusión. La iba a matar. Ah, cierto, no podía. Porque tenía que cumplir la misión encomendada a menos que quisiera decirle adios a su poderosa magia.

-EL OTRO NOMBRE...

Romilda dudó. No podía decirle que era él.

-¡Vane!

-Malfoy.

-Dime

-Eras tú- dijo admitiendo su aparente culpa. Draco la miro como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas y entonces abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

-¿QUÉ?

-Yo quería... bueno .. a tí

-A mí.- repitió Draco..

-Si

-A mí.

Romilda dio un paso para atrás retrocediendo cuando Draco hizo amago de alcanzar la varita en su bolsillo. Miró la puerta con desesperación, no alcanzaría desbloquearla a tiempo y salir. Lo miró con unos ojos que pedían piedad.

-Mmmm ... si

-¡ME IBAS A ENCANTAR A MÍ!

-SI - gritó asustada.

Draco sobó sus sienes, calma. Aún tenía cosas que hacer. Además no podía enamorarlo a él. Era el bendecido de Eros, quien enamoraba. No a quien enamoraban.

Pero por si acaso.

-Préstame el libro...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero creer que sabes decir más que eso. El libro, no se si lo que quieres es posible.

Romilda sonrió y se apresuro a darle el libro. Tenerle sería mejor que tener a Harry. Era el dios del amor, y la amaría a ella. Ahogo un grito de emoción.

-¿Y bien?

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿de haber tenido a los dos peleando por tí a cúal escogerías?- preguntó ocasionalmente hojeando el libro.

Romilda meneó un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

-A tí por supuesto.

-Claro- sonrío Draco y Romilda creyó que tenía esperanzas- Es una lastima que no pueda enamorarme a mi mismo de tí

-¿Qué?

-Querida Romilda-dijo acariciandole la cabeza como a una mascota- no puedo enamorarme a mi mismo.

-Pero tu dijiste.

-Oh si, solo quería hacer esto- dijo quemando el libro por completo- para que no puedas repetirlo, ni tú, ni nadie, nunca más.

Romilda Vane oyó su corazón detenerse

-Para realizar el hechizo necesitas el libro ¿Cierto?- se burló Draco- Lástima que ya no lo tienes.

-Pero...

-Conformate querida, con tener a Potter. Porque tu ni siquiera alcanzarías ser una décima parte de quién es la pareja destinada para Potter.

-¿Hay parejas destinadas?

-Por supuesto cariño- hizo un enfásis sarcastico- todos tienen un amor que llegara tarde o temprano. Tu quieres cambiar la tuya, por supuesto, y sin duda la de Potter. Ahora, te diría que quiero que me hables de él, pero le conozco y se donde está todo el tiempo.

-Claro.

-Ahora vuelve a tu sala común y cuando el trabajo este hecho te lo dire.

-De acuerdo. -dijo ella y entonces pareció que quería preguntarle algo-Malfoy ¿Tú sabes quien es tu pareja destinada?

-No, y por Merlín que no quiero saberlo. -dijo bostezando-Y Vane, una cosa más. Potter te amará el resto de su vida ¿comprendes? tu lo botarás cuando encuentres un mejor partido y lo sabes, es difícil pero posible. Y entonces si eso sucede y él comete una locura debes saber que será total y completamente TU culpa.

-Yo no...

-Querías hechizarme a mí, por ser más rico y guapo.

-Mmm... - dijo sin poder negarlo.

-Te lo preguntare de otra forma porque necesito que establezcas el contrato

-¿Estás segura de cambiar tu pareja destinada por Potter y la de Potter?

Vane dudó.

¿y si su pareja destinada era otra?¿Y si era mejor?

-Si...

Draco suspiró otra chica loca suspirando por un amor imposible.

-En el mejor de los casos pasara años en recuperarse. ¿Estas segura?

-Si.

-De acuerdo. -dijo caminando a la salida cuando de pronto volteo-Y Romilda- dijo con una voz melosa que la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Si?

-Es humillante y dice poco de ti que necesites un ritual para conquistar a un hombre. -dijo recuperando su tono normal-Es como pensar que no eres ni bonita, ni inteligente ni astuta. Te hace ver con un cerebro hueco y fea. Por no decir de mente simple. Y además desesperada. No me sorprende que no tengas novio.

Romilda se quedó parada en el salón vacío y con los ojos abiertos al verlo marcharse. Entonces lanzó su varita contra la puerta.

-IDIOTA

A lo lejos Draco sonrío.

_Porque aunque las cosas no acaben bien, _

_y tú no le caigas bien a cupido..._

_Bueno _

_El normalmente te ofrecerá unas palabras sabias._

_A su amable y amorosa manera. _

* * *

_Si el objetivo te descubre...  
_

_._

_._

_._

-Se que me estás siguiendo Malfoy

Draco dió un respingo ante la voz de Potter, el trabajo generalmente consistía en seguir al chico o chica en cuestión, conocerle un poco más y entonces determinar el tipo de persona que le gusta, para después hacer que vea de esa manera al contratante al lanzarle el hechizo de unión.

Mientras perseguía al objetivo, nadie se suponía podía verlo. ¡Ni siquiera el objetivo!

Su mirada espantada hizo a Harry fruncir el ceño. El rubio lo estaba siguiendo a él. No viceversa. ¿Por qué se asustaba?

-Entonces, ¿necesitas decirme algo?

-Yo...

-¿Y por qué nadie parece verte? En la mañana podría asegurar que lo hacían. Están diciendo que estás faltando a clases, pero has estado todo el día detrás de mí. ¿Por qué?

Draco parpadeo y estuvo seguro de que en ese momento hacía una buena imitación de Romilda Vane, con su boca abierta y el pánico corriéndole por los poros.

-¿Estás vigilandome por las miradas que me manda Romilda? Porque están empezando a cabrearme y si tienes algo con ella...

-No, yo no estoy saliendo con ella.

Harry hizo un asentamiento y Draco habría jurado que el enojo había desaparecido de su mirada. Aún así seguía estático, cuando Potter paso la mano frente a su cara recordó lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que tengas que decirme?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se marchó.

.

.

.

_Tal vez has encontrado algo que no debías._

* * *

_Tal vez el objetivo no sea la excepción..._

_Tal vez sea la regla. _

_._

_._

_._

-¿Mi pareja destinada?

-Mmm si.

-Potter. Harry Potter.

-Si, no creo que se apellide de otra forma. - dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño- Oh, creo que es Harry James Potter Evans, si tomas en cuenta eso, si puedes decir que se apellide de otra manera.

Draco suspiró, por eso no hablaba tanto con Athenea. Siempre se desvíaba del tema. Había tanta información en su cabeza que parecía no ordenable.

-Athenea di que me estás tomando el pelo. Dilo por favor. Te lo estoy rogando a ti, gran diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra y todas esas pendejadas.

-Eros...

Trató de no tomarselo a mal, sabiendo lo muy confundido que estaba el chico, pero ella siempre supo que entre esos dos había más atención de la necesaria.

- Es tu alma mágica gemela Eros. Sus almas son totalmente compatibles tanto en debilidades y fortalezas, se complementan a tal grado que una vez que se unan no podrán separarse. Están destinados a amarse , es tu compañero del alma, tu pareja destinada, tu...

-Luna...- rogó.

Luna rió, habían vuelto a sus nombres, lo cual siempre era bueno, tratandose de Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento Draco, pero es cierto.

-Pero, pero... Yo creía que no podía enamorarme.

-No, de hecho no puedes enamorarte a ti mismo.

-¿Entonces?

-Te puedes enamorar de alguien, no puedes hacerte creer que amas a alguien.

-Entonces...

-Bueno, siempre puedes hacer que Harry se enamore de Romilda, pero Draco, tu alma gemela es la única para tí y lo sabes. Quizá deberías pensartelo. Ya sabes, puedes hacer que alguien crea que está enamorado de tí, pero ambos sabremos que es una mentira.

-¿Y nunca podre enamorarme?

-Bueno, eso no puedo saberlo.

-Pero eres la chica con la "bendición" de la diosa Athenea, la sabíduria de sus años está en tí.

-Bueno, obviamente no vió cuando Eros tenía este problema.

Draco hizo un gemido de frustración, y tapó su cara con sus manos. Luna le puso el té delante de el, que le había dado la sala multiusos.

Y sonrió.

.

.

.

_Y la regla es: _

_Si alguien logra verte mientras estas usando tus poderes, es porque es tu compañero del alma._

_Alguien que puede amarte y que tu amaras por siempre._

* * *

_Que el objetivo no note tu duda._

_ ¿Ves?_

_ Escóndelo. No lo sientas. No lo muestres._

_._

_._

_._

Draco estaba indeciso. Es decir durante mucho tiempo solo ocasiono dolor a las personas obligándolos a enamorarse de personas egoístas. ¿Ese tipo de amor, el que te haría feliz, existiría de verdad? Draco esta acostumbrado a los enamoramientos pasajeros, si sentía la necesidad movería su mano ligeramente y con ello dos personas se habrían correspondido. Para su favor, la mayoría de los adolescentes se enamoraban sinceramente, aunque sea por un tiempo,pero su concepto para un amor sincero no era ese.

Y él definitivamente no quería enamorarse.

-Aquí estás otra vez.

Draco alzó su mirada del lago y vio los ojos verdes mirarlo con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien?

¿Lo estaba?

-Si, supongo que si.

-Bueno, estaba preguntándome porque hoy de verdad no has ido a clases.

Draco volteo a verlo. Ah, ahí estaba. El brillo en el pecho del ojiverde que indicaba que estaba listo para unirse a su pareja, que era él. Ahora era visible, con fuerza. Y por un lado Draco dudaba en unirla y por otro tenía el contrato con Vane.

-¿Preocupado, Potter?- se burló. Pero no salió con tanta fuerza como quería.

-Me preocupaba que quisieras hacer algo en mi contra, pero si descubrirte fue lo único que tenía que hacer para vencerte. Bueno, no eres tan bueno.

Draco frunció el ceño enojado. El era bueno en lo que hacía, ese estupido Potter era quien siempre le arruinaba todo.

Harry sonrió.

Recordaba su plática con Luna hace momentos, donde lo contó lo que estaba pasando. Hace meses le había consultado a Luna su opinión sobre que le gustara Draco Malfoy. Obviamente por su enemistad no había planeado nada pero ahora que sabía que era Draco tenía una gran oportunidad. Oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

_Harry caminaba a la sala común cuando vió a Draco Malfoy a la distancia platicar con Luna en un pasillo, platicaban en susurros y cuando Draco hizo un gesto enojado, Harry estaba listo para proteger a Luna._

_Entonces Malfoy agacho la cabeza y Luna le acarició el cabello. Los celos de Harry ebulleron y la miró con enojo. Entonces Malfoy se fue y Luna se volteó hacia el y le sonrió._

_Harry se quedo un poco descolocado y lo estuvo más cuando ella le dijo_

_-Tenemos que hablar._

Y ahí estaba, parado frente al mismisimo Eros, el dios del amor. Frente a Draco Malfoy quien definitivamente no parecía la opción ideal para representar a Cupido y sin embargo, lo era.

Draco se enojó y puso su mano en posición para enamorarlo con Romilda y dejar de pensar demasiado en ello, pero Potter conciente de lo que el movimiento significaba al estar cerca de él, lo detuvo.

-¿Pero qué?

Potter acomodó sus lentes y lo miró fijamente.

-No lo hagas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mientras yo esté cerca no dejare que me enamores de Romilda Vane ¿Entiendes?

-¿Cómo que no me permitiras que te enamore de Romilda Vane?

-Se que eres cupido, me lo dijo Luna. Y también se que para enamorarme tienes que estar frente a mí. Y definitivamente no dejare que me enamores de ella.

-Y cómo piensas evitarlo Potter. Solo necesito tenerte en la mira y terminare pronto.

-Olvidas que te puedo ver. No dejare que lo hagas

-Escuchame Potter tengo un maldito contrato ¿entiendes?, No es cuestión de querer o no querer- dijo enojándose y Harry pudo ver como sus ojos se volvían más oscuros con un tinte de verde, exactamente el verde de sus propios ojos. Esa era un prueba de que le pertenecía a él y Harry no permitiría que pudiendo tener a Draco Malfoy de pareja lo emparejaran con la inútil y cabeza hueca de Vane. La magia del rubio se extendió por el lugar y el lago del calamar gigante se agitó con fuerza. Podría ser una escena de terror para cualquiera, pero no para Harry. En realidad el encontraba la escena, mmm, bastante interesante. Le daba ganas de jalar al rubio y besarle, sintiendo su magia alrededor de ambos.

-Entonces espero que Vane se acomode porque he dicho que no lo permitiré.

Esto solo enojo más a Draco

-¿Sabes quien soy? ¡Soy el maldito mago sangrepura más poderoso! Y te enamoraras de quién yo diga, aun si tengo que amarrarte y destruir toda Inglaterra en el camino.

-¿A sí?-Reto Harry-Pues yo soy el chico que vivió más de una vez y no seré el chico que vivió para que lo enamorasen.

-Tú- el cabello de Draco empezó a moverse con el viento que el mismo provocaba. Delicioso, pensó Harry. El tenía al dios del amor solo para él. Nunca le había visto tan furioso y con las mejillas tan rojas. Se preguntó si podría sonrojarlas aun más y contra todo pronóstico camino hacía él y le beso.

Cuando termino Draco estaba en shock. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y el movimiento de las aguas y viento se había detenido, junto con lo que el juraría era su corazón.

-Para que quiero a Romilda si puedo tenerte a ti.

Draco sintió una corriente atravesarle el cuerpo y se quedó estático mirando como se alejaba y olvidando por completo que iba a hacer que se enamorase de Vane.

_._

_._

_._

_Aunque quizás demostrarlo es más inteligente_

_El enojo puede que sea...¿como decirlo?_

_Atractivo para el objetivo_

* * *

_Puede que cupido sea el dios del amor _

_Pero él definitivamente no lo entiende_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Malfoy!

El grito se oyó por todo el salón y Vane caminó presurosamente hacia él con las mejillas rosadas. Todos los slytherins la miraron con la ceja alzada y su varita en manos y Romilda se arrepintió en gran manera de haberle gritado justo en frente de la mesa de slytherins.

-Por mucho que ame tus gritos Vane, ¿puedes decirme que te hace pensar que puedes hablarme como te de la gana?

Romilda vio los ojos de Malfoy estrecharse mientras retrocedía despacio.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Dudó, no podía hablar de eso porque perdería no solo el contrato, sino también el amor de su vida.

-Además pareces loca peligrosa- rió con burla y los slytherins se carcajearon de inmediato- ¿quieres decirme porque tu cabello es multicolores o pretendíamos que juguemos a las adivinanzas?

Romilda entrecerró los ojos y miró furiosa a un Harry que pretendía comer su desayuno sin prestarle atención pero Draco podía ver ese amago de sonrisa que quería aparecer en su cara.

-¡Él me hechizo!- gritó- Me hechizó y quiero saber por qué.

Draco frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse para comer.

-¡Malfoy!

Draco le colocó la varita en el cuello y ella no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

-No soy tu lacayo Vane, no me hables como tal si no quieres morir.

Entonces ella sonrió y le susurro de manera que solo él pueda escuchar.

-De hecho lo eres.Y volviendo al punto no debería querer hechizarme, Malfoy, debería estarse muriendo por mí. Lo que explica tu mal funcionamiento en tu trabajo.

Eso fue como una bofetada en el orgullo de Draco, pero de todas formas sonrió y guardo su varita ante la mirada cautelosa de todos.

-Puedo tardar toda mi vida en hacer lo que deseas Vane, incluso tooooooooooooda la tuya, y tú no tienes a nadie más que esperar por tu contrato ¿cierto?- murmuró y se sentó en su lugar, mientras Romilda lo miró con pánico.

De pronto todos empezaron a reir y observó que todos la veían. ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo enorme y con un movimiento de varita le ofreció un espejo mientras el cabello de multicolores ahora brillaba como lampara de neón.

Ella echó un grito y salió corriendo de la sala común mientras todos reían. El rubio miró entonces de reojo a Potter y vio que éste le guiñaba el ojo mientras le sonreía.

Draco le sonrío de vuelta.

.

.

.

_Puede que no esté listo para entenderlo, _

_pero eso no significa que no esté complacido de la idea._

* * *

_No es que no quiera cumplir tu deseo_

_Es que también adora la venganza y la maldad_

_._

_._

_._

-Entonces Potter te hechizo- dijo Draco mientras una rabiosa Romilda le veía.-Dos veces-Draco quería con todas sus ganas aguantar las ganas de reír pero al final no pudo y una larga carcajada salió de su boca mientra Romilda enrojecía.

-¿Cuanto más te vas a tardar?- espetó furiosa.

-Oh, ya te diste cuenta que quizá no valga la pena ser la mujer del héroe del mundo mágico. ¿O piensas dejarlo para que el dolor le consuma solo porque hechizó tu mal cuidado y opaco cabello?

Romilda hizo un sonido de disgusto y Draco supo que era más probablemente la segunda opción, por alguna razón no le gustó.

-¿Cuánto?

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-He dicho que no puedo hacerlo así que aquí acabo el contrato.

-Tú no puedes acabar el contrato, Tú...

Entonces una llama apareció en la mano de Draco y Romilda retrocedió a medida que la llama y la sonrisa de Malfoy crecían.

-Soy cupido preciosa, hago lo que quiero.

-Pero el libro decía que tenías que hacerlo.

-Bueno, aparentemente Potter no está en la lista de los posibles candidatos, ¿está claro?.

-No puedes hacerme esto, eres el jodido representante del amor.

-Aparentemente puedo hacer esta excepción con Potter. ¿No es maravilloso?

-¡Draco Malfoy!- Escupió ella - Harás que Potter se enamore de mí o...

La túnica de Romilda se encendió y ella empezó a gritar.

-¿o qué?

-O se lo diré a todos.

-Hazlo. ¿Crees realmente que alguien te va a creer? En cambio yo tengo pruebas de las 10 veces que trataste que Potter se enamorara de tí.

Ella enrojeció y dándose la vuelta se empezó a ir cuando unas sogas la amarraron.

-Ahora di "Te libero del contrato"

-¡Nunca!

-Bueno...- murmuró el sacando con un movimiento dos hilos que se unían.- ¿Ves esto? Esto es tu hilo que te une a tu pareja destinada. Si yo lo cortara...- dijo acercando su varita a los dos hilos -¿Me pregunto que pasaría? Es decir, nunca lo he hecho y...

-Para, para - gritó horrorizada Vane- "Te libero del contrato".

Las sogas desaparecieron y ella rápidamente huyo del salón.

_._

_._

_._

_Dale tiempo a cupido, ya responderá a tus deseos_

_Siempre y cuando le convengan_

* * *

_Sorprender a cupido sobre los temas amorosos no es fácil_

_Él sabe quien deseas y a quien no_

_._

_._

_._

-Entonces ... ¿Romilda ya no es un peligro?

Draco alzó la mirada de su libro en la biblioteca y miró a Harry sonreirle como gato chesire.

-Si te refieres a si te uniré a ella, no. Me libero del contrato.

-¿Puedo preguntar como lo lograste? -Preguntó sentandose en frente de él sobre la mesa donde Draco leía.

-No tuve que hacer...- pero su frase fue interrumpida porque Harry estaba besándolo. Fue un beso rápido, cargado de pasión y Draco finalmente pasó los brazos por el cuello del moreno atrayéndolo. Luego de un rato de besarse, Harry se separó despacio de él y vio como el rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba agitadamente mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas por el beso empezaban a perder su color.

-De todas maneras gracias- dijo sonriendo mientras veía como el rubio parecía apenas descubrir lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Potter! - escuchó la voz del rubio llamándole pero no volvió. Puede que le atrajera mientras estaba cabreado. Pero cabreado y confundido era un reto que no se animaba a tomar.

_._

_._

_._

_Tal vez siempre y cuando no se trate de él mismo._

_Entonces quizá debas llevarlo de la mano y caminar despacio_

* * *

_Besar a cupido mientras trabaja quizá no sea buena idea._

_El valora mucho su trabajo_

Draco sintió como al pasar a su lado, Ginny y Dean empezaban a mandarse las señales, y suspiró pensando por que, por décimo cuarta vez, tendría que unirlos para que se terminasen nuevamente.

Agitó su mano tratando de evitar el movimiento que quería hacer en realidad y empezó a agitar su pie sintiendo la ansiedad empezar a ser insoportable. Entonces sin poder aguantarlo más camino hacia el pasillo tratando de no perder a ambos de vista, y sin darse cuenta de la mirada que lo seguía fuera del salón. Estaba a punto de agitar su mano cuando a la vez que lo hacía sintió un beso en la frente.

Chu.

El sonido de un besito.

Su mano terminó de agitarse y el abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando los ojos verdes y la sonrisa frente a él.

- SEÑOR LONGBOTTOM ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?-el grito de McGonagall se escuchó por el castillo mientras la mencionada corría lo más rápido que podía de Neville y todos miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Solo otro beso, profesora McGonagall!- menciono el último tratando de alcanzarla -¡Por favor!

Las risas se escucharon y Draco miró mal a Harry.

El aludido se rascó el cabello levemente y sonrió avergonzado.

Draco solo suspiró mientras caminaba a arreglar su problema. Claro, si primero los alcanzaba.

Harry lo vió alejarse a su paso aristocratico y sonrió, sin percatarse que alguien si los había visto.

_Lección 1.- Besar a cúpido cuando está a punto de unir a dos personas no es buena idea._

_Menos cuando tus amigos y los profesores están a un paso._

Harry solo volvió a sonreir.

* * *

_Si a tus amigos no les cae bien cupido_...

_Bueno, definitivamente tienes un problema_

.

.

.

Ahí iba de nuevo, el trío magico caminaba hacia él.

Weasley lo miró con odio, más poderoso que lo usual y él los miró con su mejor mirada de desprecio.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese movimiento involuntrario.

Empezó a mover la mano para alejar el movimiento de unión y observó a Harry mirarlo con suspicacia, mirando de reojo a sus dos amigos. Draco no podía evitarlo. La distancia era menos, la fuerza que lo obligaba a trabajar era más. Metió su mano en su túnica para ocultar el movimiento e intentó levemente mover su mano cuando sintió como era tirado al suelo. Obviamente por Weasley y al parecer tan distraído, como Harry en el movimiento de su mano, que no lo vio llegar.

-Tu hechizaste a Neville.

-¿Qué rayos comadreja?

-Te vieron salir del salón justo antes de que todo pasara.

-Ron , detente. - Gritó Harry mientras Hermione intentaba detenerle también.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que fui yo?

-Harry.

-¿Potter?- dijo Malfoy y lo miró con reclamo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el mencionado.

-Claro que tú- dijo - Te pregunte quien creías que lo había hecho y tu dijiste que Malfoy.

Draco sintió el pánico creciendo en él. Nadie debía saberlo. Potter era la excepción, ¿pero que pasaba si el lo decía?.

-¿Yo, cuándo?

Draco los miró confundidos y al parecer Granger estaba igual porque se puso a su lado tratando de comprender de lo que iba la historia.

-¿Granger que pasa aquí?- susurró

-No tengo ni idea- respondió.

-Mientras comías- le dijo el pelirrojo -estabamos hablando de quidditch y yo saqué el tema-dijo empezando a creer que se había equivocado y Harry ni le estaba haciendo caso.

Harry hizo un recuento mental.

-Oh puede que lo dijera - dijo finalmente.

Draco sintió la vena crecer en su frente y dándose la vuelta se marchó.

Estúpido Potter.

Pues que se jodieran sus dos amigos.

Él ya no iba a enamorarlos.

_Lección 2.- Cabrear a cúpido cuando está a punto de unir a dos personas no es buena idea._

_Puede que esperes otros 10 años para que intente unir, otra vez, a tus amigos._

_._

_Lección 3.- No respondas preguntas mientras piensas en él  
_

_Puedes acusarlo de cosas que sí hizo._

_por TU culpa_

* * *

_Meterse con cupido no es inteligente  
_

_Es un dios por algo_

_Y que sea el bendecido del dios del amor y amabilidad, no significa,_

_ como he dicho antes que lo sea_

Se vengaría, se vengaría de Malfoy por no haber cumplido su contrato y quedarse con su prospecto de chico y entonces...

-Malfoy es CU...- empezó a gritar cuando lo vió llegar.

Pero entonces Malfoy movió su varita y se vió tirada en el suelo cubierta de miel, plumas, y flores, con un guante rojo en la cabeza y un pico de gallina en la boca.

Todos empezaron a reir.

_Menos cuando esta cabreado porque quiere maldecir al sujeto de su aparente culpabilidad._

_Entonces, quizá no deberías estar en su camino._

_Puede que te maldiga a tí._

* * *

_Que le robes a cupidos besos es pura casualidad  
_

_No quiere decir que lo desee_

_._

_._

_._

Ahí estaban, nuevamente besandose en un salón vació. Su mano estaba en la cintura del rubio y la otra en su mejilla. Las del rubio en su cuello.

Era un beso suave que hacía sentir a Draco como si se hubieran dado bastantes de esos. Como si fuera su amado.

Entonces recordo que al imbécil se le escapó con Weasley que el hechizó a Neville. Y frunciendo el ceño le pateó la pierna.

El grito de dolor de Harry le hizo sonreír de lado y lo miro con superioridad. Más cuando Harry lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos por eso.

-Eso dolió idiota.

-Por supuesto que dolió, te lo merecías.

-¿Sigues enojado por lo de Ron?

-Que te hizo pensarlo, que le eché mantequilla a tu café, te pinté el cabello, te lancé un hechizo sancadilla, hice que apareciera un vidrio frente a tí para que chocaras o el golpe que te acabo de dar.

-¡No fue a propósito, estaba pensando en tí!

Draco sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y Harry sonrió triunfante.

-Entonces, sobre unir a Hermione y Ron...

Lo estaba usando. Usando para unir a sus amigos.

Draco sintió la vena crecer otra vez y tomó con fuerza su varita.

-Por décimo cuarta vez, ¡NO! Deja de hablar de eso.

_Lección 4.-Cuando estés con cúpido no hables de otras personas  
_

_No le agradan los terceros._

-¿Entonces- dijo Harry levantandose- Nos besamos otra vez?

Draco frunció el ceño y al final salió por la puerta.

Harry se sobó la cabeza mirando la roca que cayó sobre ella de la nada.

_Lección 5.- No trates de pedir disculpas cuando sabes de antemano que no puedes hacerlo bien._

_Que cúpido te perdone puede ser difícil_

_Muuuuy díficil._

* * *

_Lección 6 .-Darle celos a cupido es mala idea_

_De hecho, es mala para los 3 _

_Para tí_

_Para él _

___y para el o la pobre en cuestión_

-Te encontré

Draco suspiró. Ya lo sabía. Era la onceava vez y sin importar como lo dejara éste no se rendía. ¡Se había pasado así toda la mañana!

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Un beso, claro.

-Jodete

-Auch. ¿Deberas me odias tanto?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta- Solo quiero que lo aceptes. Que estés conmigo.

Draco lo miró sabiendo que todo este tiempo había hecho mella en él, y si quería estar con él. Pero...

Entonces Potter lo besó nuevamente y Draco dejo que lo hiciera. Suave, dulce como si fuera su esposo y le besara a diario.

_Si, quiero que estés conmigo._

Entonces se separaron y Draco miró como Harry sonreía.

-¿Ha...rry?

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Cho Chang mirarlos mientras empezaba a llorar. Draco quedó impactado. A ella le gustaba Potter, lo sabía. Él puso el sentimiento ahí por que vió que a Potter le gustaba y quiso hacerle el favor. Solo eso, poner el sentimiento, el resto lo hacían las personas. Y ahora era más que obvio que viendo que le correspondía le dejaría.

Y le espantó, porque eso significaría que se quedaría solo. Con el jodido sentimiento que Anteros sabía pondría en él. Draco creaba las parejas pero al final Anteros era el que las aprobaba a largo plazo o no.

Harry se quedó paralizado. Cho le había dicho que cuando le correspondiera se lo diría y ahora..

Volteó a ver a Draco, quién lo veía fijamente.

-Yo...

_No, no lo digas._

Pensó Draco, pero se dió la vuelta y empezó a marcharse.

-Draco espera.

Pero Draco hizo el movimiento de su mano que lo iba, al parecer unir a Cho y Harry se quedó estático.

Lo había unido a Cho.

Él no...

Oh cielos.

Si Draco era cúpido sabía que el le había pedido a Cho salir y ahora Cho le correspondía.

Quizá Draco creía que aún la amaba

-¿Harry? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La voz de Cho se oyó claramente y Harry dudó.

¿No debería estar feliz por ello?

¿Sentir que la amaba?

¿Por qué no lo sentía?

Y recordó la mirada de Draco.

Dolor

Pero él no lo aceptaba ¿Por qué?

Entonces asintió.

* * *

La semana entera estuvo llena de rompimientos. Anteros estaba enfadado y veía con desdén a Cho colgarse de la mano de Potter, aunque este no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

Si no fuera por Cúpido...

Estaría aplastado por todo lo que tuviera a la mano.

En fin, sabía porque Potter hacía esto.

Cúpido debía darse cuenta de lo que deseaba. Antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba ver a Draco sufrir.

Oh, ahí estaban Weasley y Dean. Se pasó el cabello tras las oreja y ellos empezaron a discutir.

Jodanse.

Si Draco no era feliz ellos tampoco.

Harry miró como pasaba por el pasillo Blaise Zabini y por un momento pensó que era el aire que tenía el mismo Draco, entonces miró de reojo a Luna quien veía lo mismo que el miraba momentos antes y meneaba la cabeza, para después verlo a él, con los ojos exigiéndole arreglara las cosas.

-Cho, necesito hablar contigo.

_Lección 7.- Nunca olvides que Athenea y Anteros están del lado de cúpido._

_Y si hay alguien más rencoroso que Eros ese es Anteros._

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo de las mazmorras sabiendo que Blaise lo vigilaba. Tocó la puerta y pasó al cuarto que Eros y Anteros compartían y sacudió las cortinas.

-¿Qué quieres Anteros?

La voz de Draco se oyó desde el cuerpo acostado en la cama y Harry supo que Luna tenía razón. Draco estaba deprimido. Por eso no hubo parejas esta semana.

_Porque si cupido no siente amor no puede darlo._

Entonces rememoró que mientras más se acercaba a Draco más parejas parecían formarse.

Se acomodó junto a el y le acaricio sus cabellos.

La voz de Draco se volvió un sollozo.

-Dejame solo.

-No.

La voz de Harry hizo que el rubio saliera de la cama y lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿No deberías estar con Chang?

Preguntó.

Harry sonrió tristemente esta vez y tocandole su mejilla dijo

-Recuerda que solo quiero estar contigo. Así que ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Draco lo miró fijamente y Harry espero nuevamente la respuesta.

Entonces Draco lo besó.

_Lección 8.- Cupido en el fondo desea sentir por si mismo el amor._

_Solo tenías que pedirselo sinceramente._

* * *

_Los "bendecidos" por los dioses. En realidad tienen una relación extraña._

-¡Tonks, Parvati!

Harry no pudo evitar el grito cuando vio a las dos chicas junto a Blaise y Luna. Quienes levantaron su mirada de la comida para mirarlo fijamente.

-Harry- exclamó Tonks felizmente- Así que eres la pareja de Cupido.

Harry miró a Draco quién alzó los hombros despreocupadamente y se sentaba junto a Luna.

- Afrodita , Artemisa

Dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Draco? ¿Son también?- dijo señalando a los otros dos y Draco asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sabemos, solo nos reconocemos.

Luna sonrió

-Deben haber más por el mundo, pero suelen estar en pequeños grupos como nosotros. Tu sabes propiamente no somos dioses.

-¿Y Remus?- preguntó Draco

-¿él también es uno ?- preguntó Harry

-No, solo nos acompaña en la comida mensual, aclaró Blaise.- Pero Boot es Mercurio si te interesa.

-Entonces...

-Potter por favor callate y come.

Harry obedeció con un puchero y sonrió.

Quien lo diría.

Slytherins

Hufflepuff

Gryffindors

Y Ravenclaw

en la misma mesa.

-Oye Draco- susurró Harry y Draco lo miró- ¿Por qué no funciono que me unieras con Cho?

Harry se moría de ganas de saberlo y Draco se sonrojó.

-Por que no lo quería hacer funcionar - susurró

Harry entonces sonrió felizmente y le dio un beso en la frente, - Chu- haciendo que Draco le jalara la mejilla.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

Harry rió a carcajadas al igual que el resto de la mesa y recordó cierto dicho:

_Si cupido realmente existe, entonces tiene una puntería espantosa_

Bueno, se dijo, nunca lo había visto fallar excepto cuando sucedió lo de McGonagall.

Y fue por su culpa ¿No?

Pensar que podía distraer a cupido a tal grado le hizo dar una carcajada. Tomo la mano de Draco y entonces Draco meneó la cabeza divertido mientras volvía a su comida.

_Pero en realidad cupido sabía lo que hacía_

_Había dado justo en el blanco en su corazón._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Anexo:_

_Eros: En la mitología griega **Eros** era el dios responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad. En algunos mitos era hijo de Afrodita y Ares, pero según El banquete de Platón fue concebido por Poros (la abundancia) y Penia (la pobreza) en el cumpleaños de Afrodita. Esto explicaba los diferentes aspectos del amor._

_A veces era llamado, como Dioniso, Eleuterio 'el libertador'. Su equivalente romano era **Cupido** ('deseo'), también conocido como **Amor.**_

_Atenea: En la mitología griega, Atenea o Atena es la diosa de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad.  
_

_Anteros es la personificación del amor correspondido, vengador del amor no correspondido. Era hijo de Ares y Afrodita, quienes lo dieron a su hermano Eros, que estaba solo, como compañero de juegos. Originalmente Anteros se opuso a Cupido y luchó contra él, conflicto que también se concibe como la rivalidad existente entre dos amantes. Anteros castigaba a los que desdeñaban y no correspondían al amor de otros, por lo que es el vengador o __deus ultor_ de Cupido.

_Artemisa Fue la diosa helena de la caza, los animales salvajes, el terreno virgen, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas, que traía y aliviaba las enfermedades de las mujeres. A menudo se la representaba como una cazadora llevando un arco y flechas._

_Afrodita es, en la mitología griega, la diosa de la lujuria, la belleza, la sexualidad y la reproducción. Aunque a menudo se alude a ella en la cultura moderna como «la diosa del amor», es importante señalar que normalmente no era el amor en el sentido romántico (trabajo de eros) sino en el sentido de atracción física o sexual._


End file.
